


Rushed Release

by xiaomuecho



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho





	Rushed Release

Rushed Release  
by RedHead  
Summary  
Cold Mercy的续集，但也可独立成篇。  
巴里在雷帕默尔的聚会上偶然遇见莱和米克，他觉得他得让他们转移注意力不要在原子侠和绿箭侠眼皮子底下偷东西。  
Notes  
   
巴里简直浑身难受。他正在雷帕默尔那直冲云霄的大厦里参加晚会。西斯科和他一起来的，他本意是不想独自一人在这儿度过尴尬又孤单的一晚，但西斯科整整二十分钟一直在和雷探讨什么问题，巴里觉得自己简直就是透明。费利西蒂和奥利弗也在，但他最后一次看见他们是在一个阴暗小角落里抱在一起。他觉得奥利弗是因为雷是费利西蒂的前男友嫉妒了才这么粘人，不管怎么样，巴里可一点打扰他们的欲望都没有啊。 迪格也和孩子在家，所以……  
巴里从西斯科和帕默尔身边走开去酒吧吧台。他真想喝醉这样至少这个晚会能有点意思。他扫视着人群，绝望地想找人聊聊。也许奥利弗的妹妹也在？这个活动是为了慈善举办，来的都是星城最有钱的和最有权的，所以他真不能指望遇见认识的人。  
他又看了一次，他看见熟人了。绝对是熟人。  
莱纳德斯纳特在星城慈善晚会见鬼的干什么啊——诶哟我草。他要偷东西。他当然是为了这个。在原子侠他家还有绿箭侠呆着。莱要死了。  
巴里穿过人群走向另一个男人。他站在边上，眼睛打量着四周，带着警觉却又很放松，一只手拿着酒杯另一只手插兜。他穿着一套很好看的西服，深灰带着低调蓝色，恰到好处的服帖身形，在胸膛上绷紧。他带了一条冰蓝色的领带衬托眼睛的颜色，该死，莱看起来真棒。巴里宁可死也不会承认他嫉妒男人穿这套西服有多好看。  
莱正好看见他穿过剩下的人群。他看见男人抬了抬眉毛脸上露出一个好奇的表情。巴里注意到莱假装抿了一口酒，但随着巴里靠近，他说话了。  
“真高兴看见你，巴里。不觉得你会是跟星城大佬勾肩搭背的款啊。”  
“我是举办人的朋友。”  
“哦？”莱歪了歪头，紧紧盯着他。“你可真是满是惊喜啊，是不是孩子？”  
“听着，斯纳特，不管你要偷什么，”巴里靠近一步一边压低声音说道，“不要做了。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“你知道星城义警会用箭射人，对吧？而且也有非法入侵的记录？”  
“知道什么我不知道的事情嘛，巴里？”他眯起眼睛，紧盯着巴里的眼睛不放。  
“我只知道你要是干点什么可是会后悔的。”  
“担心我？”  
“担心我自己的名声，”巴里飞快的撒谎。“闪电侠的敌人出现在星城？绿箭侠可不会放过我。”  
莱抬了抬眉毛，“所以你认识他。”  
该死。巴里看向一边，内心骂道。“他对在他的城市里瞎搞的人可不好，莱。”  
另一个人嘲讽道，“我可想试试。”  
巴里张了张嘴还没等说话，听见身后的另一道声音。“你没告诉我你邀请了闪电侠和我们一道，莱。”  
他转过身。米克罗伊站在那儿，喝着手里的酒。什。么。鬼。  
巴里分神一秒想着另一个男人穿的也不错，黑色西装，经典白衬衫，黑色领结。  
“你也在？拜托——你让莱说服你来星城偷东西？你知道这主意太糟糕了！我可不能让我的两个敌人搞砸这个晚会——我可是要面子的！”  
罗伊的眉毛挑到额头，然后用低沉，隆隆的声音笑了。“你还真是容易激动啊，闪电侠。”  
“嘘，”巴里喝到，“不要这么叫我，人们能听到的！”  
他环顾四周，罗伊也四处看了看——周围根本没人近到能听见他们的对话，所以魁梧男人耸了耸肩。  
“米克，你找到我让你找的东西了吗？”莱站在巴里身边，这样他们就站成一个圈而不是一排。  
“哦，对了——二楼，第一个拐角右转然后——”  
“你们两个不能当着我的面策划抢劫啊，”巴里怒气冲冲又不可置信的极力压低声音。  
“理论上来说，”莱冲他坏笑，“我们在策划逃离路线。”  
巴里简直想自己出马干掉他们。  
“听着——你俩就不能休一天吗，享受晚宴，免费酒水？就这么一回别偷东西了？”  
“听起来没什么意思啊，”莱回答道，看起来特别开心。  
巴里有个糟心主意。特别糟心。极其糟心。但也许总比让他们偷东西，然后被干掉，丢自己面子强。他绝对是因为这个原因才这么提议——  
“如果我能提供点更有意思的事情做呢？”他比自以为的更大胆，脸上带着一个希望不要太直白的笑容，努力不因为莱瞳孔扩大的样子害怕的咽口水。巴里故意上上下下的打量他，然后也这么对米克看了一遍。而是的——他们两个都注意起他来。  
“我们听着呢。”  
巴里真的咽了下口水，因为他没有思考什么细节，“嗯，我会提供上一次我们做的，呃，那一次——”  
莱笑了，“你还不习惯拉皮条，是不是啊孩子？”他喝了一口酒。  
“我怎么可能会擅长啊？”  
“说的也对。我们为什么不离开然后——”  
“我需要呆在这儿为这个给帕默尔工业的礼物揭幕——这是星际实验室捐献给帕默尔的，我和西斯科都得在这儿。”  
“那还得等一个小时，”米克抱怨。  
“你连一个小时都等不了吗？”  
莱回答道，“给我们十五分钟我们就能拿到目标然后离开，巴里。而且我们之后还能有时间再见你呢。”他眨了眨眼而巴里瞪着他，觉得还是不要让他们两个离开自己的视线。他们可能甚至都不会打扰任何人，他们可能拿走帕默尔家的东西，而没有人甚至会知道他们拿走了。  
“所以我们为什么不现在走呢？”  
另两个男人对视了一眼又看回巴里。  
“我是说——我找到一个空房间，能派上用场，”他一边说一边脸通红，“而一个小时后我能回来揭幕式。”  
莱不怀好意的上下打量了巴里，饥渴至极，而巴里能看见他咬着嘴唇里面。“好吧，你赢了这场谈判。上楼去。”  
莱转身率先走出大厅巴里紧跟着他，米克耸耸肩喝完了酒跟着巴里也走了。这真是个糟心透了的主意。不止是因为莱上一次背叛了他们的约定，而且他还在莱帕默尔的房子。他们可能会被抓到。他会被抓到和寒冷队长和热浪做爱。西斯科永远都饶不了他。奥利弗会杀了他们俩。他们最好还是不要被抓到。  
把这些都放在脑后，巴里得承认胸中和紧张混合的是期待和欲望。自从他们上一次约定己经好几个月，而这么长时间以来他们没有体会到跟他们一起所体会到的高潮。他意识到自己不应该这么频繁的想着那个下午，这已经成为他的幻想了，想象着他们用不同的姿势，想象着莱告诉他做什么，跪下来，躺下来，正面，各种姿势。真够尴尬的，他还不能跟任何人说，而他真的真的很高兴他不用在那之后作为闪电侠面对寒冷队长和热浪，因为他肯定半途就因为莱嘲讽他或者米克轰隆隆的说什么而不合时宜的硬起来。  
他们走到楼梯上面，米克跟着他，巴里回过头。他知道这个男人不可思议的魁梧，出人意料的敏捷，满是伤疤却还是那么英俊。巴里又看向莱意识到为什么他们两个合作的那么默契——某种程度上他们很古怪的相像。但在某方面莱很强硬而米克却很温柔，而米克有时候很粗鲁但莱却很柔和。他抖了抖，回忆着。  
莱突然停下来巴里差点撞到他身上——他没太注意他们去哪里。男人探头进旁边的房间——  
“这里应该行。”  
巴里和米克跟着他。这是间办公室，典型的帕默尔风格灰蓝调色的金属酷酷的调调。后面有个没有什么东西的大桌子——只有一台笔记本，一些纸和钢笔——钢笔还是镀铬的。一面墙上有些架子，满是盒子，没什么吸引人的，对面和桌子后面有几幅现代作品。  
米克进来锁上门，巴里又开始紧张了，心跳加快。这一次，至少，他知道会发生什么，主动权大部分在他，但他并不知道之后会进行到哪一步。  
“所以……”  
“过来，”莱马上发号施令让巴里几乎松了一口气。他走向莱，莱抱着手臂靠在桌子上。  
“脱。”  
巴里停在他面前开始脱外套。他冲着莱淘气的笑了，“才来了两秒钟就开始对我指手画脚了是不是？”  
莱笑了。“如果你穿着红色制服也表现这么好的话。”  
巴里不知道是不是该象征性抵抗一下。他差点就做了，只是被莱这么支配着他开始硬了而假装一点意义都没有。相反的，他摘下领结起身，“我要是穿闪电侠制服你最好物超所值。”  
“这是挑战我吗，红闪？”

莱的眼神深邃，但巴里提到制服时他的瞳孔都放大了。还真是……有意思。“直觉告诉我你不会在操我的时候放下冷冻枪。”  
他脱下衬衫还有内衣，满意的听见米克伴着说话声的低沉笑声。巴里半裸着回头看见米克靠着门边的墙壁。巴里冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
“他真是不要脸，是不是？跟上次安静又紧张一点都不一样。”  
巴里的手解开了腰带。“上一次我不太知道是什么情况。这一次我……”  
“主动？”莱回答道，让巴里注意到他。棕发人一边脱裤子一边考虑这个词，故意多弯腰，他知道米克会喜欢。  
“我本打算说我提供。”  
“你下面支着的帐篷告诉我你超想要啊，孩子。”  
巴里低下头，脸终于开始烧起来，他都快脱光了另外两个男人动都没动。他一只手捋了下头发笑了。  
“好吧，主动又饥渴。”  
“你还没脱光呢，巴里。”  
“我...”他咽了口口水点点头。脱下最后一块布料，因为—如果他对自己诚实的说的话—莱的要求，随着暴露出来他抖了一下。毕竟，上一次还不错。  
巴里对于两双眼睛在他身上徘徊真的有点不自在，莱的眼睛随着眼神在他身上梭巡亮了起来，米克在他身后无疑也在做着一样的事情。莱解开领结，巴里放松下来一点点，他走近一步。“可以吗？”  
“请便。”  
巴里的笑容带着点调皮，莱的衬衫扣子一眨眼就都被解开了。“不管怎么说，我们可有点赶时间啊。”  
另一个男人笑了，声音低沉丝滑，他脱下外套和衬衫。巴里突然笑了，“你带着避孕套呢吧，对吧，还有能作为润滑的东西？”  
“当然带了，巴里。没办法摆平我们不可能请你上来。”  
他点点头动了动喉头，手放在莱的腰带上解扣子，莱的眼神带着淡淡的好笑看着巴里动作。他拉开莱裤子的拉链，从短裤里捧着他，一边做一边与莱对视，只是碰触着另一个人既让他激动起来。莱拉着他的脖子把他拽过来热吻，好像要把世界都融化一般。下流还有舌吻，持续的时间太长但是对于巴里来说太短，莱的手在他的头发里，这个吻让他喘不过气来却又想要更多。  
莱放开他而巴里追着他的嘴唇但另一个人坏笑着退后脱衣服，一边说道，“米克，拿着领带过来。”  
巴里觉得脊柱一激。领带？米克站在帕默尔桌子旁，脱下外套仍在椅子上拉下领带。  
“你想干嘛，斯纳特？”  
莱拿出一个避孕套和一小管润滑剂放在桌子边上。“绑上他的胳膊——绑到身后。”  
“真的，莱，啊——好啦好啦，”他脱口而出的拒绝在莱冰冷的眼神里咽了回去。也许他应该抗拒的努力一点，真的生气一下，但他们有点赶时间而他们都知道他这么做就是会得到这种眼神。他感觉到自己抖了抖还是把手臂背在背后，手腕交叉背向米克。  
出乎他的意料，米克没有只是把领带绑在他的手腕上——他猛地把巴里的手臂拉起来摆弄着他让他的双手各握着另一个手肘，小臂缠在一起，用他的领带绑住一只手腕和前臂，然后从地板上拿起巴里的领带绑住另一边的手腕和手臂。这真是...超级他妈的热辣。因为手臂上的紧绑他的阴茎已经抬头，就像被展示着一样。  
“好吧好吧，”莱靠近而米克退后，靠着桌子旁边的书架观看着，“看来你已经准备好了，红闪。”他靠近巴里一只冰凉的手从他的脖子一直摸到屁股，动作缓慢的让巴里颤抖。然后他抬眼和巴里对视。“总有一天，等我们不着急的时候，我会把你绑成这样让你跪下来。看看你能吞下多少我的阴茎。”  
巴里喉咙发干，差点就要跪下里试试。“我——”  
巴里看见莱的窃笑，这个男人动作敏捷又突然，优雅——他抓住巴里的关节把他拉到桌子前，把他翻了个身推到桌子上，弯下腰。只有片刻却让他一晕，他一边被摆弄一边极力忍下一句咒骂。他的脸被压在冰凉的金属表面，身体倾斜着屁股微微翘在空中，阴茎刚好不会压在金属上（真是谢天谢地了）。胸膛被莱的一只手压在后背上压在桌子上，头顶是绑起的双手。  
没有一点预兆，巴里感觉到入口被手指入侵，本以为只是试探没想到他们竟然进来了，一次两根，蘸着润滑，尖利又用力。一次就进来两个指节，巴里叫道“操啊，莱，也太——”在手指按上他的前列腺上尖叫变成呻吟，几乎马上就随着一进一出有了韵律。他的脸靠在桌子上转向一边，贴着冰凉的表面呼出一口气。莱另一只手摸着他的臀瓣扇了一巴掌。巴里吞下另一声尖叫。  
“最好还是安静点，除非你想要保安敲门，”莱的声音冰冷低沉但他两手指像剪刀一样分开，巴里咬着嘴唇压下声音。一分钟之后第三根手指也进来了他颤抖着—操—呻吟起来，分开双腿，抬起屁股。莱在他声音太大时又扇了他一巴掌，他只好使劲咬着嘴唇忍着惊讶的尖叫，然后在莱轻轻抚摸着肯定已经变红的红印时低沉呻吟起来。  
“你喜欢这样，红闪？喜欢有人强迫着你？”

“我——操，莱，”他把屁股向后压向三根分开他的手指，手指缓缓打开他的入口快要逼疯他了。  
“那么，巴里？”体内的手指缓缓前行却进入的这么深，轻轻的刺着他的前列腺让巴里不住的蠕动着，努力忍着不哭出来，气喘吁吁的吸气。莱轻轻的拍了拍他的臀瓣让他睁开眼睛，眼皮发沉。  
“我喜欢—啊—你对我，”他倒吸一口气，努力压低自己嘶哑的声音，“做的任何事。”也许有点太诚实了但他不在乎，脑子里都是身体内的手指带给他的愉悦。  
莱低垂着满是欲望的眼睛看着他，贪婪又渴求。巴里想要玩弄他眼神中的欲火。“求你了—嗯，啊—莱，不要玩弄我了就—啊！—操！——”三根手指差点抽出又按上他的前列腺他一边扭动一边咒骂着，后背下压，脖子和肩膀离开桌子。他被绑着的胳膊因为整个身体都在拉伸而挣动着领带。  
“我要操你了，巴里。”  
“好的。”  
手指放开了他但几秒钟后他就听见避孕套包装被打开的声音，过了一会儿一根光滑的阴茎靠近他的入口。  
“求你了，”他努力压低声音，努力不要哭叫出声喘着气，但莱厚重的阴茎慢慢地推进他那一圈紧致的肌肉撑大他的身体，在巴里体内描摹出自己的形状，真的很难做到。“操操操操。”  
“你最好—嗯—安静点，孩子，”莱的声音带着喘息颤抖着，巴里的身体根本没有时间适应就臀部用力摆动。莱的手扇了他的屁股一巴掌想要控制节奏但来不及了，他已经不自觉的轻轻戳刺着巴里，同样没什么耐心了。“你太他妈紧了，小红，根本不知道你自己感觉起来是什么样的。”  
巴里呻吟着喘息。他感觉被莱的阴茎填的满满的，都要被劈成两半了，火烧火燎的疼，没有时间适应但是他想要的要命。他根本忍不住声音颤抖着乞求——“求你了莱，嗯，你那儿—啊—那么厚重，感觉好满，操你根本—啊—不知道——”  
“嘘嘘嘘嘘，巴里，我在这儿。啊——我会满足你的，感觉太好了红闪，但你真的得小点声。”  
莱的戳刺缓慢但深入，自有韵律而巴里真的想要到准备求着他加速了。“莱——”  
“啊，嘿，米克？”  
巴里一边倒抽一口一边睁开眼睛。他脑子一片迷糊，差点忘记米克也在这里，穿着内衣脱下裤子靠在书架上，手放在阴茎上。巴里看到米克哼哼着回应莱嘴巴分泌着口水。巴里因为另一下特别深的穿刺而倒吸一口气闭上了眼睛。  
“拿我的领带。”  
操，又要干嘛？巴里不在乎。他眨了眨眼睛看见米克走向桌子另一边放着莱衣服的地方，不在他的视线内了。  
“我可不在乎这些声音，”巴里听见米克在他左边的什么地方糙声说道。  
“就—啊—快点，米克。”  
做什么——哦。米克在他对面的桌子那里。一只手抓着巴里的头发抬起他的头，手指抓着他的头发，有力但是不疼，只是控制着他。另一只手拂过他光着的抻向前的脖子，巴里轻轻的呼气，努力不要呻吟乞求更多。然后他感觉到另一只手抓着他的头发——是莱的手，他的第六感这样告诉他但他的脑子还没反应过来—而米克放开他的手而巴里知道的下一件事—操。  
米克把领带当作口塞用。巴里打开下巴含进领带，靠向前，就算这样就意味着莱会更用力地抓着他的头发，但这样让米克更容易把领导扎在他的头上，绕了两圈在后脑系上这样更好的隔绝他的呻吟声。巴里太硬了，现在甚至不能出声求来碰碰他几乎让他感觉疼了，只能靠这个男人操进他了，持续不断的撞击一直攻击着他。  
放开他之前，米克的手指轻轻抚摸着他的嘴唇，他努力发出最像呜咽的声音，手指离开后仍然努力蹭向他。


End file.
